<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>birthday by goldenkoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039268">birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkoi/pseuds/goldenkoi'>goldenkoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkoi/pseuds/goldenkoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>super and choi spend some time together on choi's birthday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ChoiHyoBin | Choi Hyo-Bin/super | Matthew DeLisi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fully inspired by super's stream on choi's birthday where choi just buries himself onto super's bed</p><p>EDIT: if youre here from reddit, know that i did not agree to my fic being copy+pasted in the comments nor do i allow this to be linked. and DO NOT send this to the players, this fic is meant for people that genuinely wants to read it.<br/>EDIT 2: if i had knew so many of yall would Find this id spend more time and effort to polish this...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matthew lets out a small sigh after stopping his stream. Taking off his headphones and setting it down aside, he gets up and ruffles his hair, heading out his room in search of something to eat before falling asleep.</p><p>He didn’t expect Hyo-bin to still be in his apartment. Hyo-bin slouches on the living room couch, fiddling with his phone before turning towards Matthew, who greets him.</p><p>“Hey, Choi,” Matthew’s voice is soft, his tone gentle. “Not back yet?”</p><p>Hyo-bin shakes his head from the couch, but offers nothing more.</p><p>Matthew pats his belly. “I’m hungry.” That seems to get Hyo-bin’s attention. “Are you hungry too, Choi?”</p><p>“A bit...” Hyo-bin answers meekly, and stands up to join Matthew who’s heading towards the kitchen. His eyes trail along Matthew’s back, before looking at the back of his head.</p><p>Matthew reaches up to the cabinet where he keeps his cereal. “I’m going to have some cereal. It’s easy to prepare and it’s not too heavy on the tummy.” Matthew explains as he takes out two bowls from another cabinet, setting it down and turns towards the fridge for the milk, before he feels a pair of arms circling him, Hyo-bin’s warm body pressing up against his back.</p><p>“Matt...” Hyo-bin only calls Matthew ‘Matt’ when they’re alone, which makes Matthew’s heart flutter. “It’s my birthday, Matt...”</p><p>Matthew smiles and turns around, pulling Hyo-bin into a hug. “Happy birthday, Choi.”</p><p>Hyo-bin grins against the crook of Matthew’s neck, giving it a small peck before breaking the hug. Matthew leans down and kisses Hyo-bin’s forehead, before continuing to take the milk out from the fridge.</p><p>They stay in a long, comfortable silence as Matthew pours out cereal from the box, followed by milk into both of their bowls, letting it flow for an extra second for Hyo-bin’s bowl, knowing that his boyfriend enjoys having milk.</p><p>Taking their respective bowls, they went back to the living room and sat together on the couch, digging into the crunchy cereal. It was always like this, both of them sharing a quiet, muted love that only peeks through the cracks every now and then.</p><p>“Did you have a nice birthday?” Matthew asks softly, already finishing up his bowl of cereal. He turns to look at Hyo-bin, who’s slurping the milk tastily.</p><p>The other boy nodded slowly, as if hesitating on his answer. “It was okay. But I want to spend more time with you.”</p><p>They had been preparing for the match against Washington Justice for these few days, reviewing strats and gameplay and revising team compositions that suits the meta, and Matthew slightly berates himself for not seeing that Hyo-bin doesn’t have enough free time to spend on his own birthday until literally the end of the match a few hours ago.</p><p>Matthew sets his bowl aside on the coffee table and shifts closer to Hyo-bin, who glances up from his bowl of milk to look at him. Matthew leans down for a kiss, which Hyo-bin didn’t squirm away from. Matthew tastes the milk from his boyfriend’s soft lips, playfully licking around the soft flesh and coaxing them open, their tongues meeting and smushing against each other in a wet, sloppy kiss.</p><p>Hyo-bin parted from the kiss first, face flushing pink as he finds himself staring dreamingly at Matthew. The other boy smiled gently and took both of their bowls, heading back to the kitchen to wash it. Hyo-bin only gets up from his seat after recovering from the heart-racing kiss, wanting to join Matthew in the kitchen, just to realize the other boy had finished doing the dishes.</p><p>“Want to come sit in my room for a bit?” Matthew smiles, and Hyo-bin couldn’t say no. He doesn’t plan to, anyway.</p><p>Hyo-bin tosses himself onto Matthew’s bed while the other boy closes the door behind him, flipping the door lock on. Hyo-bin buries himself in Matthew’s scent through his sheets, a warm waft of faint vanilla engulfing him. Matthew chuckles seeing his boyfriend wrapping himself with his blanket, much like a cute plush toy waiting to be played with.</p><p>He joins Hyo-bin on his bed, sitting beside him. “So, how was your day? What did you do after the match?”</p><p>Hyo-bin gently sways back and forth as he recalls, “I had drinks with Myeong-hwan and Nam-joo when you left the scrim room earlier. Then we had some more cake.” Hyo-bin pauses for a bit to search for the right words. Matthew waits patiently for Hyo-bin to continue, internally thinking of how Hyo-bin’s English is really good and wishes he had more confidence in it.</p><p>The silence stays for a bit too long, and Matthew glances back at Hyo-bin again. “The cake? The one that we had earlier?”</p><p>Hyo-bin nods. “Yeah, that.” He sees Matthew’s computer screen, his Twitch chat still live with conversation amongst his fans. “Are you still streaming?”</p><p>Matthew shakes his head. “No, no. They’re offline chat.” He then spends the next ten minutes explaining to Hyo-bin about his fans that interact with each other when he stops streaming. Hyo-bin finds the concept interesting, but he was mostly just glad that there’s no cameras capturing his every move.</p><p>Hyo-bin leans close to Matthew, who takes the hint and moves closer to him too, tucking his boyfriend’s head close to his chest. Hyo-bin tries to listen to Matthew’s heartbeat, but finds himself trailing off into another conversation.</p><p>“I wanted to spend time with you, Matthew...”</p><p>“I’m here now, aren’t I?”</p><p>“It’s not enough...” Hyo-bin mutters, lamenting over spent time. It was then Matthew realized it’s past midnight, so Hyo-bin’s birthday, technically, had been over without him noticing.</p><p>“Aw, Choi...” Matthew gathers Hyo-bin into a hug. Hyo-bin uses this chance to push Matthew down onto the bed, resting most of his weight onto him. Matthew’s hands that were in a hug, rests on the small of Hyo-bin’s back, being very close to the curve of his butt and making Hyo-bin feel very conscious about the presence of Matthew’s hands.</p><p>“What is it, Hyo-bin hyung?” Matthew smiles cheekily, squeezing Hyo-bin tightly like a huge teddy bear. Hyo-bin made a fake choking noise, before resting his face on Matthew’s chest, feeling content just from lying together.</p><p>Matthew looks at the top of Hyo-bin’s head, and leans down to plant a kiss on the soft patch of hair.</p><p>“I love you, Hyo-bin hyung.”</p><p>“I love you too, Matthew.”</p><p>Matthew sneakily reaches down and gives Hyo-bin’s butt a quick squeeze, which startles him. Hyo-bin wriggles for a bit on top of Matthew, before glaring at the younger boy beneath him.</p><p>“Don’t. Do. That.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I won’t,” Matthew chuckles, resting his hands on Hyo-bin’s lower back again. “You wanna do something?”</p><p>Hyo-bin gives it a moment of thought.</p><p>“I… don’t know,” Hyo-bin answers with a small pout on his face. “I just want to spend time with you...” Hyo-bin buries his heated cheeks against Matthew’s chest as he mutters the second part.</p><p>Matthew smiles, a blush forming on his face as well. “Well, Choi, do you want to sleep together with me tonight?”</p><p>Hyo-bin lifts his head up and looks at Matthew, nodding. “Can we also watch something?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. What do you want to watch?” Matthew makes a motion to get up and go to his computer, to which Hyo-bin responds by rolling aside, getting off from lying on top of Matthew. Matthew reaches his computer and pulls up his Netflix tab, turning back to Hyo-bin and waits for an answer.</p><p>Hyo-bin shrugs from his place on Matthew’s bed. “Anything is okay.”</p><p>Matthew clicks on a Korean drama that he had left off since the last time Hyo-bin was here, which was only a few days ago. The episode starts playing, and Matthew joins Hyo-bin back on the bed after pushing his chair out of the way, so both of them can have a better view of the show from his bed.</p><p>“Do you want to be the little spoon, Choi?”</p><p>Hyo-bin nods, and Matthew shuffles behind him, hugging him like a pillow. Hyo-bin feels Matthew’s warmth, and leans back a bit closer. Matthew rests his hands on Hyo-bin’s sides, idly thumbing with Hyo-bin’s clothes as he rests his chin on the top of Hyo-bin’s head.</p><p>They were quiet, the Korean drama being the only sound in the room. Hyo-bin watches the drama intently, but Matthew was content enough to just be around Hyo-bin. Sliding his hands underneath Hyo-bin’s shirt, Matthew gently kneads around his tummy, playing with the soft, smooth belly. Hyo-bin makes a tiny hum, which sounds like music to Matthew’s ears.</p><p>“Matthew,” Hyo-bin whispers. “Thank you.”</p><p>Matthew was taken aback, his heart slightly racing. “Hey, uhh… No problem, Choi.”</p><p>Hyo-bin seems satisfied with that answer, for he fell silent again, watching the show in front of him. Matthew buries his face into the top of Hyo-bin’s head, humming and planting little kisses on it.</p><p>“Choiiii,” Matthew whines, hugging Hyo-bin a little tighter. “I love you, Choi.”</p><p>Matthew hears Hyo-bin chuckle. “I love you too, Matt-hew.”</p><p>Then Matthew feels Hyo-bin turning around, reaching up and kissing him on the lips.</p><p>“Thank you for...” Hyo-bin takes a moment to find his words. “... spending time with me.”</p><p>Matthew smiles. “No problem, Choi. I’ll always enjoy spending time with you, so don’t need to thank me or anything.”</p><p>Hyo-bin shakes his head. “No, I must thank you. You make me happy. And I love you. So I must thank you.”</p><p>Matthew feels his heart fill, affection crashing through him. He looks at Hyo-bin, merely inches away from his face, and couldn’t resist giving him another deep, slow kiss.</p><p>Matthew’s hands caresses Hyo-bin’s cheeks, fingers tracing Hyo-bin’s soft, gentle skin, feeling Hyo-bin’s tiny hums dancing on his fingertips. Hyo-bin leans into Matthew’s touch, enjoying the feeling of their lips and tongues mashing together in a sloppy dance, reducing the world around them to a faded reality.</p><p>They broke apart after a while, with Matthew flushing pink on his cheeks. Hyo-bin looks away, his cheeks tinted with a lovely shade of peach. Matthew’s gaze never left Hyo-bin, and his heart fills to the brim with love for him.</p><p>“I love you, Hyo-bin hyung,” Matthew gathers Hyo-bin close again into a hug. “I really do. I’m so glad you’re here with me. I’m so happy we’re together, you know that?”</p><p>Hyo-bin hums in acknowledgment. “Thank you <em>super</em>, I love you too.” Giggling, Hyo-bin buries his face against Matthew’s chest, ditching the drama playing on Matthew’s computer.</p><p>“You don’t wanna watch it anymore?” Matthew’s whispers, petting Hyo-bin’s head.</p><p>Hyo-bin shakes his head, pouting cutely and making Matthew wanting to kiss him again. “I want to sleep.”</p><p>“Okay~” Matthew takes off Hyo-bin’s glasses, folding them and putting them on the drawer right next to his bed. Hyo-bin buries his face closer against Matthew’s chest. “Hm? What’s up Choi?”</p><p>Hyo-bin shakes his head. “Don’t look at me, I’m ugly.”</p><p>Matthew huffs, cupping Hyo-bin’s cheeks and staring him straight in the eyes. “No, you’re not ugly, Choi. Stop saying that about yourself.” Knowing that Hyo-bin struggles with his own self-esteem every now and then, Matthew peppers him with kind words. “You’re handsome and cute and I want you to believe that, okay?”</p><p>Hyo-bin seems slightly reassured by that. “Hm… Thank you,” Hyo-bin mutters, a cheeky upward arch gracing his lips as he looks at Matthew. “You’re lying.”</p><p>“No! When did I ever lie to you Choi?”</p><p>“You… always lie to me,” Hyo-bin huffs but there was a smile on his face. “But I always believe you, because I am a good boyfriend.”</p><p>Matthew whines, “I’ll never lie to you Choiii,” Matthew kisses Hyo-bin’s forehead and hugs him again. “I never lie!”</p><p>Hyo-bin grins, enjoying being in Matthew’s embrace and his warmth. “Okay Matthew, I believe you.”</p><p>“Good,” Matthew caresses Hyo-bin’s back gently. “Now go to sleep, Hyo-bin hyung.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hyo-bin’s words vibrates against Matthew’s chest, close to his heart. “Goodnight, Matthew. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Both of them fell silent, and it didn’t take a long while for Matthew to hear Hyo-bin’s even, light snoring. He pets Hyo-bin’s head gently, watching him lull away to sleep.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Choi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i started this draft before choi's birthday on sep 5, and it only took me one month and 2 weeks later to finish yay :)<br/>i had to practice self control to not turn this fic into an nsfw fic...... i want to practice writing more fluff !!<br/>anyway super's youtube video with highlights on choi crashing his stream will probably inspire me to write more but for now enjoy this piece and thanks for reading as usual &lt;3</p><p>EDIT: yes theres definitely more shock fics by me but because of the cow reddit im locking all of it but im leaving this one open. go get an account and read if you want</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>